IS SAO
by alpine992
Summary: SAO was to be the new favorite game of the season, with the adaption of the Nervegear, the VRMMORPG was to put a new peg in the gaming world. When three members of the IS academy find themselves trapped in the death game, how will they deal with what is going to be awaiting them? Watch as they form a guild and grow closer under the harsh world of Sword Art Online.


**This story was originally Viscernal's story which he took down. I've talked with him and he has allowed me to continue the story. **

**I removed Rin from the story and added extra to the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Alright cadets, the results are in!" Chifuyu called out walking into the classroom that now remained silent at the entrance of the woman. Ichika rose an eyebrow as he raised his head from his desk and looked at his older sister walk into the room with a clip board that seemed to be the centre of attention currently for the girls in his class. To be honest, he had no idea what the hell his sister was going on about, true this wouldn't be the first time he had been caught off guard suddenly since coming to the IS Academy but apparently everyone else in the class knew what she was talking about.<p>

"As you all know there were only two places to get awarded during this last tournament." Ichika rose an eyebrow, they were aiming for a reward during their last set of matches? That was new, if he knew that and knew what the prizes were maybe he'd have tried a little harder in his match against Houki... it would also explain why Houki hadn't held back against him and had been so excited over her victory.

"Ohhh! Miss Orimura! Please tell us already!" A girl called out from the back of the room.

"Very well." Chifuyu said each and every single member of the class apart from Ichigo himself hanging on the edge of their seats. "Dunois! Bodewig! Congratulations." Cries and shouts came from the other girls in the class before they were silenced by a swift glare by Chifuyu before she cleared her throat and continued. "You two are the victors of this last tournament from our class." Ichika smiled, two of his closest friends at the all girls Academy had won, sure he didn't know what they had won but still he was proud of them they were both skilled and deserved the reward. "Please report to staff room B after classes have been completed to claim the Nervegear and game you have won." Chifuyu told them.

"Yes Instructor!" Laura saluted standing making Ichika chuckle at the German girls respect for his older sister, Charlotte simply smiled happily that was before Ichika finally realised what they had won, 'the' Nervegear!? Didn't he ask Dan to stand in line for him so he could pick up his own Nervegear just before the last tournament?

Since Ichika was at the IS Academy with his sister as his home room teacher he couldn't exactly take a week off to camp in line for a gaming console like all the other fans were, Chifuyu would drag him back before his first day of game camping had ended and he would miss out! Since Dan was getting a Nervegear headset anyway and had offered to pick him up one as long as Ichika paid for it, he said it was all cool, even Ran said she'd camp out with her brother since there was one headset and copy of Sword Art Online per customer. He really owed the two siblings a lot.

"_Wait... didn't I tell Laura that I was getting a Nervegear at lunch one time? She wouldn't of just happened to mention it to the other girls who then begged Chifuyu into setting a reward for the tournament as a guise to have more motivation for the others to win just so they could spend more time with me... right?"_ He thought with a suspicious look before he shrugged his shoulders _"Nah, I'm over thinking it." _He chuckled lightly as he began to take notes down from the class.

During lunch Charlotte and Laura talked with Ichika about the new game they had all heard about, it was suppose to be the largest game on the Nervegear to date, sure there weren't many games for the Nervegear since the creator had only released certain aspects to different companies and most companies didn't know what they were working with so it was hard to create games for the visual console. Sword Art Online was meant to change the gaming world.

Ichika talked mostly with Charlotte as Laura had lost the conversation after all the abbreviation's that the two were using, Charlotte having read up on video games since the announcement of the prize, she didn't know what RPG stood for apart from a rocket launcher, or more VRMMORPG, she just figured that was for a bigger form of a rocket launcher. Her head was swaying back and forth as the two were continuing to talk about the game. Quickly and sufficiently she ducked beneath the table they were sitting at and pulled out her phone before dialling the number.

"_Commander Laura! What is it that we can assist you with!?" _Clarissa on the other end of the line questioned in her normal manner of urgency.

"I need help." Laura responded. "About Video Games in Japan, specifically about the game they call 'Sword Art Online'." She explained before hearing a gasp from the officer on the other end of the line.

"_You have my deepest respects Commander! I would love to be in your shoes, I hear that you have gotten yourself a copy of the game and a Nervegear to go with it even before the release date! I truly envy you Commander." _Laura jumped slightly as she felt a tap on her shoulder only to bang her ahead on the table above making her hold her head with both hands with a cute 'ow'.

"You ok?" Ichika's voice reached her ears making her look up her uncovered eye widening slightly as she saw Ichika leaning under the table with that smile he always seemed to have.

"Uh... yes. Thank you for your concern." She stated as she flipped her phone shut and slid out from beneath the table to see Charlotte giving her a slightly confused look, the blonde curious as to why she was under the table. "I was simple making a phone call." She simply stated. "There is nothing to be alarmed about."

"Under the table?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes." Laura stated with a swift nod. "We shall need to ah... what is the words, ah ha, log in? Correct?" Charlotte and Ichika both nodded their heads. "Where shall we do such?"

"At school." Charlotte smiled at her glad that Laura was becoming involved in the situation.

"Uh, yes I believe I will be logging in at school also." Laura nodded in confirmation. "Ichika?" She questioned turning to her 'bride'.

"I'll get to log in at home." Ichika smiled. "Dan is dropping my headset and copy off for me before the official game starts. We promised each other we'd meet up in game. I'll have to introduce you guys to him sometime." He continued to smile at the girls, unaware of the death glares their own table was getting from the two sitting far across the cafeteria. Houki and Cecilia.

"Shall we form a party with him then?" Charlotte questioned making Ichika think before he grinned.

"Yeah that'd be a great idea, we can all meet up somewhere and make a guild or something." He said as Laura's head began to swirl again not knowing what they were talking about, she'd make sure she researched everything she could before they all logged in for the first time. The three were excited, well Laura tried to act excited however still knew nothing about the game but after some research and finding out how popular this game was she started to get excited especially with Clarissa in her ear telling her everything she needed to know about the game, terms for the game and how much time she'd get to spend with Ichika when the others were too busy to play the game. Indeed, Clarissa was a sneaky girl but knew exactly what her Commander wanted.

* * *

><p>When the weekend finally came around Ichika walked through the front door of the house he and Chifuyu had grown up in. For several years it was just him living in the house since Chifuyu went off to Germany after her loss at the Mondo Grosso. He spent a lot of time with Houki before she moved away and then Rin before she also transferred away. Dan was the only one who hadn't left yet. Ichika often wondered if Chifuyu blamed him for why she had to go to Germany, he knew he blamed himself but he hadn't really been able to sit down and have a full talk with his older sister since starting the IS Academy.<p>

"Right, after she gets home today I'll make dinner and we'll talk like a family should." Ichika smiled as he dumped his bag on the couch and pulled a piece of paper from the desk along with a pen before writing his sister a note. _"__I'll just have to tell everyone that I'll only be online for a short while tonight. I guess after I speak with Chifuyu I can get back online. __I've got the whole weekend free afterall.__"_ He nodded at his own plan as he finished the note and placed it on the table before the doorbell rang making him grin, it was probably Dan brining him the virtual console. Practically sprinting across the small distance Ichika almost crashed into the door in his excitement before opening the door to see... something he hadn't been expecting. Ran was struggling to hold the Nervegear box in one hand as she was reaching out for the doorbell once more.

"Oh! Ichika, you're actually here." Ran smiled taking sigh of relief. "I'm delivering your package!" She cheered as she placed her other hand underneath the box to support it properly.

"Thanks Ran." Ichika smiled as he took the offered box and walked inside. "Come on in." He told her.

"R-Really!?" She questioned with wide eyes. "Is... is your sister here?" She questioned nervously poking her head in the doorway and looking around for the intimidating older sister that was Chifuyu Orimura making Ichika chuckle lightly.

"No, she's still at the IS Academy, she won't be back till later." He explained to her.

"So... we're alone... just you and me?" She asked a slightly blush on her cheeks as she walked inside, closing the door behind her. Ichika placed the box down onto the table next to the note he had written.

"Yeah, just the two of us." He grinned at her. "Can I get you something to drink?" He questioned heading for the fridge.

"Um... a juice?" She suggested as she sat down at the table, looking over to see Ichika rummaging through the now open fridge before bringing over two glasses and a carton of juice. Placing the glasses down he filled both with juice before sitting down, pushing the Nervegear box to the side the copy of SAO atop the box. "Dan was too busy setting up his own for the official start, otherwise he would of brought it himself." Ran told him.

"Ah that's fine, I figured I was going to get a phone call from him saying to come pick it up." Ichika chuckled as he sipped his juice. "But it's nice to see you Ran." He smiled at her.

"Really!?" She questioned toying with a long strand of her long scarlet hair. "It's been like forever since we last spoke." She told him.

"Really? I guess it has been hasn't it?" He chuckled. "So, how's that boyfriend."

"I told you I'm not dating anyone!" Ran cried out before attempting to hide behind her glass of juice. "I'm not dating anyone..." She mumbled again more softly making Ichika smile at her. "So, you're going to be playing that game right?"

"Oh yeah, Sword Art Online, it's meant to be pretty good." Ichika nodded as he downed his own glass of juice. "You didn't want to play?" He questioned.

"Eh, game's aren't really my thing but if it goes into mass production I might think about it." She added making Ichika nod his head in understanding.

"Then we can play together." He told her.

"Right." Ran nodded before finishing her juice off. "Well it was nice to see you Ichika, but you're probably going to be like my brother and want to get into the game as soon as it starts so I'll let you be."

"Thanks again Ran." Ichika said making Ran smile as she left Ichika who was now opening the box to the Nervegear showing the helmet which made him grin.

"This is going to be so awesome." He grinned as he began to set the machine up after taking it into his bedroom. He made sure everything was connected that needed to be before re-checking everything that was listed in his note would be understandable for his sister before sitting on his bed before a thought crossed his mind, he rose from where he had been sitting and walked to his desk where his phone was and dialled the number.

"_Ichika?"_ Charlotte's voice questioned immediately after the first ring making Ichika smile, she was always so insistent on picking the phone up straight away, well when ever he rang her she did.

"Hey Charl, just wandering. What name are you and the others going to use for your user-name? It'll be easier for us to meet up if we know who we're looking for." Ichika explained to her.

"_Oh that is right. Give me a few minutes and I shall call you back." _Charlotte told him happily.

"Sure thing Charl." Both hung up their ends of the line and Ichika made sure everything was probably set up once more. He quickly changed into a more relaxing attire of a simple blue shirt and shorts before his phone began to vibrate on his desk making him smile as he answered. "So, what's the verdict Charl?" He questioned.

"_It was hard for us to think something up on the spot."_ Charl informed him making Ichika nod his head in agreement, he hadn't even figured up a user-name for himself yet. _"Laura suggested we simply use our IS unit names since we all know each others I had to agree with her. It would be much simpler to use such a user name, and I don't really feel comfortable with using our real names in game. Don't you think?"_

"Yeah, tell her good job for me." Ichigo smiled.

"_Laura, Ichika said good job."_ Ichika heard the French girl say.

"_R-R-Really!?" _Ichika could hear Laura in the back round now stuttering about making him smile, sometimes she was just too cute.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys in game. I'm logging in as soon as the launch starts." Ichika told her.

"_So are we Ichika, we shall see you in the game soon."_ Charlotte told him as both ended their lines once more. Quickly sending a message to Dan telling him the information of the user name that he would be using he got a message back stating that Dan was just going to use his own name. Throwing his phone onto his desk he grabbed his Nervegear and pulled it over his head, having already gone over the full body calibration earlier before he had rang Charlotte. The last few minutes before the initial launch dragged by that almost seemed to be hours before it finally came to the right time.

"Link Start." He announced before everything changed into an assortment of colours making him grin as his consciousness dove into the game.

* * *

><p>Chifuyu walked into the house she barely came to any more, however since Ichika had entered the IS Academy she found herself coming home to her brothers company more and more. His cooking was better then anything that she would get to eat at the Academy, that was for sure. She slipped out of her black heeled shoes in the doorway and placed them next to Ichika's own school shoes before entering the living room. She rose an eyebrow at the odd sight, usually Ichika would be cooking dinner at this time of day.<p>

She had just returned from a teacher's meeting at the Academy and had hoped to come home to the smell of something delicious cooking as she usually did when coming home. Shrugging her shoulders she placed her bag on the table before spotting Ichika's not that he had left her, leaning up against the table she let a small smile grace her face as she read over the letter.

_Chifuyu, _

_I'm going to be playing Sword Art Online for a little while with the others, so when you're reading this I haven't started on dinner yet. Sorry._

Chifuyu had to smile at the badly drawn Ichika bowing next to the words.

_Don't worry, I've already got plans for dinner, all it needs to be is heated up._

_I thought that maybe we could sit down during dinner and talk, I know everything has been hectic these past couple of months with everything happening and we haven't had the chance and I'd really like too. I'll even give you a massage afterwards like you always like. It seems like you've been building up a lot of stress lately so maybe it could help._

_Anyway, I should be logging off around 5:30. _

_See you then._

_Ichika._

Placing the note down on the table she made her way to the hallway which led to the bathroom, her own room and Ichika's room. Opening the door to her brothers room she stuck her head in to see Ichika in bed Nervegear on his head with his eyes closed beneath the visor. Noticing the clock on Ichika's desk stating that it was 5:05pm she exited the room and headed for the lounge where she figured she could catch up on the news before Ichika finished playing the game, passing the kitchen she grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and headed for the couch.

She was glad that Ichika had wanted to set some time to the side so that they could talk, it had been a complicated first year of Ichika's duration at the IS Academy. Flicking on the TV Chifuyu relaxed back into the couch with one arm thrown over the side as she sculled half the beer and let out a pleasant sigh as she rolled her neck from side to side.

"_I can't wait for that massage. Ichika was right, I've been too stressed lately."_ She thought to herself before tuning in to the news program.

"**Breaking News! The ongoing crisis with the launch of the game Sword Art Online is still causing mass panic all over Japan. Currently two hundred and thirteen players of the game are now deceased. Authorities are pleading for you not to remove the Nervegear, we repeat, do NOT remove the Nervegear, please contact the SAO crisis line as soon as possible. The SAO crisis line number is now on the screen."** The beer can hit the floor and the bubbling liquid ran over the wood as Chifuyu leapt from the couch rushing through the kitchen and grabbing the phone and dialling the number on the screen.

"_SAO crisis line."_

"Yes, my brother is in the game right now." Chifuyu said hastily, trying to remain calm as she walked briskly down the hall to her brothers room. Pushing the door open to see her brother sleeping there, her breath almost stopped when she didn't see his chest moving before she moved closer to see that his breath was just calm and easy.

"_Please remain calm, we're doing everything in our authority to deal with the situation. Please we need your address and any details you can tell us about your brother's current condition."_ Chifuyu kneeled beside her brothers bed relaying anything the person on the end of the line asked, even stating about the other two at the IS academy that had gotten the game also, holding Ichika's hand all the while. Once hanging up the phone did Chifuyu grab Ichika's hand with both of hers and raise it to her forehead.

"Ichika..." She whispered softly closing her eyes so tears wouldn't fall. "You've all I've got, don't leave me alone."

* * *

><p>[Earlier – In Game]<p>

"Oh wow..." Ichika stood amazed as he appeared in the Town of Beginnings, everything looked so real as he looked around, people appearing in blue lights in the same manner as himself, their avatars all different. He saw several NPC's walking around, the icon above their heads showing that you could interact with them. He felt a weight on his back and rose a hand up before feeling the hilt of a sword before drawing it, a few NPC's reacting and giving him an odd look before they went about their own programmed business. He felt the weight of the sword in his hand and the warning of his sister came to his mind.

"_It is the weight of a weapon that can end someone's life." _Ichika sheathed the sword on his back before looking around, the visual of the game was incredible, he had played numerous games when he had the time, mostly at Dan's on the weekend for the most recent but never had he seen something like this before. Ichika turned and looked around hoping to find any trace of his friends, he himself had made an avatar relatively similar to that of his usual appearance hoping that it would make it easier for them to find him and not really having a preference to make an Avatar to disguise himself.

Seeing no sight of anyone he turned and saw what looked to be a market district, swiping his arm down as the instructions had told him to do to open up his menu he began to search through everything he had. He had the basic equipment along with [1000 col] , the currency of Sword Art Online.

"I wonder where the others could be?" Ichika mused allowed as he began to walk towards the market district, hoping that if he looked around one of his friends might recognise him or he might recognise them. He had no idea what they'd look like in the form of their avatar but he knew that it would all work out somehow. As Ichika began to look through the stores he found that even with [1000 col] he couldn't really afford any better equipment then what he actually had on him now and simply used half of his money to buy [health potions] thinking that they would be worth buying.

"Ichika." The teens head shot up from looking at an assortment of swords only for his mouth to drop at the sight of a very much more adult silver haired Laura with the familiar eye patch over her eye, she had her hands on her hips as she grinned at him. Upon entering the Nervegear for the first time you have to calibrate the system including your height and weight, but in the avatar creation state you can change the height or weight of your avatar if you so wish it, even gender was changeable. It would seem that Laura had made herself look... taller... curvier... like a very well endowed woman.

Ichika grinned finally finding one of his friends and rushed over to her before he watched her raise her hand up and bring it down opening her menu before going through several screens before pressing a button with a nod only for a screen to pop up before Ichika.

_**Schwarzer Regen**__ is proposing_

_Accept/Decline_

Ichika read the notice screen that had popped up before him making him sweat drop slightly.

"Come on Laura, stop messing about." He chuckled.

"This is no joke, you are my bride in real life and there is no reason why you should not be my bride now!" Laura declared. "Accept my marriage proposal." She stated crossing her arms.

"We'll sort this out later, did you happen to see Charlotte before finding me?" Ichika tried to divert the situation Laura had brought up pressing decline on the notice still in front of him making the pop up screen disappear from his vision. Laura frowned slightly at the action he made as her own rejection screen popped up before vanishing.

"I saw her earlier..." Laura stated answering Ichika's questioned. "But my main priority was finding you so I left her to her own devices." She finished with a nod making Ichika sweat drop at the announcement, at least they now knew that Charlotte was recognisable if Laura was able to spot her so that was at least a plus.

"I've also have to go find Dan, he'll be here somewhere, then we can find out what to do from there." Ichika explained to her.

"The wedding." Laura nodded in understanding making Ichika laugh awkwardly. The two quickly added each to one another's friends list, Ichika showing Laura how to do so properly. The friends list was able to track their movements so they were visible to their friends so they could venture out into the Town of Beginnings to search for Charlotte and would be able to find one another easily. The two split up and searched for their friends, it was hard to find someone with thousands of other players all moving about excited about the new game and ready to start their new adventure.

Ichika walked through the large courtyard where he had first entered the game only for the message icon to appear in his vision. Clicking the flashing icon it opened the message.

_Message from **Schwarzer Regen**: I have located Charlotte, has there been any luck in finding your friend? _

The message was from Laura undoubtedly, they were really going to stick out with such odd names that was for sure, clicking on his map he saw where the other two were by seeing Laura's location on the map. Typing out a message to Laura in response he began his search once more. Since not knowing the layout of the Town of Beginnings before entering the game they couldn't exactly suggest a place that they could meet up, in game. Continuing his search he found no sign of Dan, or anyone that might actually look like Dan. He knew he was in game since they had been messaging one another before they had logged in, so where could he be?

"Man, this is going to suck if I can't find him." Ichika mumbled. "It'd be a pain if we couldn't play after he stood in line for so long."

"ICHIKA!" A shout came from the crowd. "I'm lost! Ichika!" Ichika had to grin as he recognised the voice immediately moving to a building and stepping up onto a crate that was beside a shop he stared out over the hundreds of people to see one cupping his hands before his mouth, the familiar dark blue bandanna wrapped around his forehead over his scarlet red hair.

"Dan!" Ichika called out making the other teen look up and his eyes grew in excitement as he quickly waved at Ichika to come over which Ichika immediately did, jumping down from the crate and moving through the crowd to where he found Dan. Both rose their hands up and clasped them together with one another. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Ichika grinned at him.

"We didn't really think this through did we?" Dan chuckled. "It's already been an hour and we're just meeting up now." He continued, Ichika nodding in confirmation.

"I found the others easy enough, you were the trouble one." Ichika told him.

"Right, you got some chicks from your school to play, awesome." Dan grinned punching Ichika in the arm. "Be sure to introduce me to them."

"Yeah, I will, I will." Ichika assured his friend. "They're actually waiting for us right now." Ichika continued as he swiped open his menu to bring up his friends list, sending a quick friend invite to Dan who's name was simple _**Dan**_. Dan accepted easily enough and Ichika followed the tracking system that showed Laura's single dot on his map, he hadn't been able to add Charlotte yet so he was going to have to do that when they met up.

"How's everything going at the Academy?" Dan questioned as the two teens walked through the crowds of people.

"Yeah it's going pretty well, the others won their Nervegear and a copy of SAO when they won a competition a few weeks ago, if I knew there was a prize I would of tried harder." Ichika laughed. "It sure cut into my budget."

"Seriously? An all girls school had a prize for the Nervegear and a copy of SAO, isn't that a bit weird for a prize for chicks?" Dan questioned. "I bet most of the girls here right now are dudes." Ichika laughed along side his friend at the comment.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there, it does seem a little odd." Ichika nodded to Dan's statement that it was indeed an odd prize for an all girls school. "Maybe there are some real big gamers there." Ichika chuckled to himself. "I'm just a little down because nobody told me that there was a prize being offered up otherwise I would of tried harder to win the competition and it would of saved me some money." Dan simply chuckled.

"It's all good, it only cost us an arm and a leg, if it wasn't for Ran, you wouldn't even have gotten one of the ten thousand copies ya know." Dan told him to which Ichika nodded his head.

"Yeah, I really got to do something to make it up to her for me, I owe her one." Ichika explained.

"She'll love that." Dan smirked as he shook his head, knowing all to well his sisters infatuation with his friend. The two continued to chat as they walked, Ichika explaining that he was logging out earlier to spend some time with Chifuyu before more then likely logging in later. Dan figured while Ichika was logged out he could go and have dinner with his family before logging back in later so they could get some levelling up done over the weekend before school started back up on Monday. The two finally saw where the girls were waiting, Dan's jaw dropping at the sight of the two gorgeous teens, never having met them before.

"Oh, hello Ichika." Charlotte greeted upon the two guys walking up to them, her avatar being the same as her usual appearance showing that Laura was the only one who had changed her avatar out of the four of them.

"Laura, Charlotte, this is Dan." Ichika introduced them. "Dan, this is Laura." He gestured to the busty Laura and then to the blonde.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Laura bowed.

"It is nice to meet one of Ichika's friends." Charlotte smiled.

"What are you talking about Charlotte, you know Rin and Houki."

"Yes, but this is a new acquaintance, it is always a good thing to meet new people." Charlotte smiled a him. _"Who isn't a girl." _She added mentally.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you both." Dan grinned at the two, his cheeks blushing slightly from their appearance. Ichika hadn't told him anything about the girls he was going to school with, and if these avatars were anything close to the real thing, gah he might have to learn how to use an IS!

"Well, I guess we take a look around." Ichika suggested getting nods from everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Usernames:<strong>

_**Ichika [**__**Byakushiki]**_

_**Laura [**__**Schwarzer Regen]**_

_**Charlotte [Rafale Revive]**_

_**Dan [Dan]**_

**Members of SAO such as Kirito, Asuna and the rest will be appearing in this story, the IS characters are not simply taking over the roles of the SAO characters and will have interactions with the main Characters of SAO over the course of the story. This story will show the events of the outside world, mostly revolving around Chifuyu and Tabane.**


End file.
